In the past, many rope locks have been used such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,628 / 4,639,978 / 4,648,483 / and 4,355,441 however none of these prior art rope locks have proven successful when used for traction patients. The present invention utilizes a unique locking mechanism wherein accidental release of the locking apparatus is eliminated as this locking mechanism is secure and allows the proper amount of tension to be adjusted for the individual patient. Prior art rope locks tend to release themselves when less tension or no tension is applied to the rope. In the present invention the lock is secure no matter what tension is applied. Also these prior art rope locks tend to be complicated and inconvenient for use by nurses who are on a time schedule and have little or no time to waste. At the present time nurses simply tie the rope to the bedside and hope that the desired amount of pull is achieved. In many cases the doctor must readjust the rope to achieve the desired effect, thus the doctor will need to untie the rope, then again position the rope, retie and hope that the proper amount of tension has been achieved. This tends to be complicated and time consuming for the user. The present invention is easy to use, uncomplicated and has promise of being highly efficient when used for traction patients.